


Will You Marry Me?

by Kieselschatten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Candles, F/M, Forest Clearing, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieselschatten/pseuds/Kieselschatten
Summary: Danny came up with a special plan to ask Sam to be his Queen.





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this story Danny is the Ghost King and has made peace with almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone except with Pariah for obvious reasons. In this OS will only be the way Danny asks Sam to marry him. If enough people like this maybe I’ll do a sequel with the actual marriage. With this said I hope you like this one shot! Disclaimer: I don’t own Danny Phantom and never will.

**Will You Marry Me?**

Today was the day that Danny finally plans to make Sam his Queen. And he came up with a very special plan for that event. After all it wasn’t every day that you ask someone to marry you.

First he needed to assemble some very special ghosts to help him arrange some things. So he transformed into his ghost alias Danny Phantom and quickly made his way towards the Ghost Portal his so called parents (he doesn’t see them as his parents anymore) built when Danny was only 14. That was four years ago. He would be turning 18 in only a couple of months and then he would officially be the King of the Ghost Zone. But before that he needed to find a Queen. And that’s why he planned to marry the love of his life, Sam Manson.

He sped through the swirling green sky with the floating purple doors that was the Ghost Zone and, finding the ghosts he needed, quickly flew back to the human world.

He left the ghosts to do their tasks while he himself made his way up to his room to get ready for his date. Danny decided to wear a simple black tuxedo with a white bottom-up shirt underneath and a matching pair of black shoes. He let his hair the way they were. He made sure he had the ring Sam would hopefully be wearing on her finger in a few hours in the pocket of his tux before making his way to a little clearing in the middle of a little forest not far from town.

Upon arriving there he could see that the ghosts have done a good job of preparing the clearing for their date. In the middle lay a blanket for the picnic they would have in only a short time from now surrounded by multiple candles and little torches illuminating the clearing and forest around them in a warm light that wasn’t too bright but also not too dark so they couldn’t see anything anymore. The moon stood high in the sky diving everything in a mysterious light. It was a full moon and it was beautiful to watch. Perfect for a date and for what he was about to do.

Then Danny turned around so he was facing a path that led into the clearing he was standing in after hearing sounds coming that way. Danny could see the silhouettes of horses and then of the carriage they were pulling led by Princess Dorathea herself. She was one of the ghosts Danny asked for help.

Then the carriage came to a stop and Sam exited the wagon. She was wearing a beautiful short black dress and short sleeves. The skirt was decorated with thin white spider webs and the occasional spider here and there and the top and the bottom part of the dress was separated by a black belt wrapped around Sam’s hip. Just for this she ditched her black combat boots and instead wore black ballerinas. She wore black fishnet tights and black leather bracelets decorated her arms. She was also wearing a black necklace with a blueish white crystal as a pendant Danny gave her as a present for her seventeenth birthday. Like Danny’s her hair was the same as always. Overall her appearance was breathtaking.

Danny walked over towards her and with a “Milady” he offered her his arm which she gladly took and led her towards the blanket laying innocently in the middle of the clearing while Dora led the carriage back to the Ghost Zone.

“Wow Danny, this is beautiful!” Sam said while looking around amazed. When did he have the time to set this all up?

“You are beautiful” Danny said while giving his soon-to-be wife a kiss on her cheek. Sam only blushed a sat down on the blanket. Danny did the same and took out the food he prepared for their picnic: a mixed salad with baguette. He knew it was one of Sam’s favorites. He gave Sam her plate while he took his own and they began eating in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, each appreciating and enjoying the moment with the other.

Then, after putting the empty plates and the dirty silverware away, the moment finally came Danny has made all this effort for.

He grabbed the small box containing the ring and, not yet showing Sam the ring, began talking. “Sam, you have always been there for me, especially on the day of my accident four years ago when I needed you the most. You were a solid rock for me to depend on when I needed advice, a shoulder to cry on or simple just someone to talk to. You are one of my precious people I want to protect and I don’t want to lose you, ever. I just can’t stand the thought of you not being in my life anymore. You were my best friend alongside Tucker and then you became my girlfriend and I couldn’t have been happier. But now I want to ask you if you want to spend the rest of your life as not just my girlfriend, but as my wife and the Queen of the Ghost Zone. Sam Manson, do you want to marry me?” During the last part of his little speech, Danny had pulled out the box with the ring and, opening it, presented it to Sam. It was a simple silver ring with a crystal on top of it similar to the one hanging from Sam’s necklace, only smaller.

For a little while Sam was too shocked to speak. She was staring at the ring while tears were forming in her beautiful purple eyes. Finally she looked up into Danny’s baby blue eyes and, with a triple yes and a huge smile on her face, sprang into Danny’s arms and hugged him so tight, Danny feared he would die. Or well, die completely.

Danny also had a happy smile on his face while holding Sam in his arms. They stayed like that for a while until they drifted off to sleep with Sam’s head lying on top of Danny’s broad chest and her engagement ring resting proudly on her finger.

This is it! I hope you enjoyed the read. FYI, English is not my first language as I am German. This story is not betad so all mistakes are mine.

I forgot Sam is an ultra recyclo vegetarien. I changed the meal on the fic posted on ff.net but I forgot to change it here too 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I hope you enjoyed the read. FYI, English is not my first language as I am German. This story is not betad so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
